The Real World
by mikirox1
Summary: Post-Portal 2. Nothing says "I love you!" more than a kick to the crotch. Chell has to get by in the real world... with a couple of... "friends" she never thought she'd be stuck with again. ChellxHuman Wheatley.


Chell lets her jaw go slack as she looks around her. A golden wheat field in front of her, Aperture Laboratories—and GLaDOS behind her. She whirls around at the sound of the door opening again and clenches her fists. It was a trap. She had tricked her into thinking that she was finally free after God know how long, and now She was going to drag her right back down into that Hell that She claimed was "for Science". Of course, it made sense. The whole time She was being nice to Chell in the last couple hours; it was all to get her into a false sense of security. And GLaDOS thought that Chell was a monster.

The companion cube came rolling out as the door slammed again. Chell's defensive position went slack and she stood in shock. GLaDOS actually meant it? Thoughts come rushing into her mind just as the tears began to well in her eyes. Hastily, Chell picks up the slightly burnt companion cube and hugs it tightly to her, walking away from the door she had come out of and into the wheat field. She looks up at the sky and sighs happily. It was the most happy she'd been in a long time.

Chell breathes in air. Real air. Not that synthetic stuff that GLaDOS had been giving to her as long as she could remember. She reaches out and feels the tall strands of wheat around her, smiling. It tickled; a sensation she doesn't remember the last time she felt. She unties her hair and shakes it out. It was a horrible sweaty, greasy mess, but hygiene at didn't really matter at the moment. Chell lays down in the grass and sighs contently. Then she closes her eyes and recalls what just happened in the place underneath her.

That moment she caught sight of the moon and without thinking twice, pulled the trigger of her portal gun. That moment of silence when her breath caught in her throat and all chaos broke loose with the sparkle of a blue portal up there. The way she clung onto Wheatley, and thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't the only thing coming out of that portal. Wheatley, the space core, debris, and (thank God) that wretched synthetic air. The way GLaDOS had pulled her back in and sighed with relief when Chell woke up.

GLaDOS. Her feelings were so mixed about Her. She remembers Her bobbed white hair and glowing yellow irises in black eyes. The way Her lithe body was wrapped up in that white body suit. Everything about Her seemed so cold and pale. But She had warmed up to her while Wheatley had taken over, while it was just Her, and not all those cores that the scientists had put in Her to keep Her from remembering that She was once this Caroline woman. Did She really delete Caroline? Chell realized that she really was Her best friend in the end. On the other hand…

Wheatley. With his electric blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, and Aperture Science lab coat over his casual dress clothes. It was all her fault that he had become corrupted with power. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have become trapped in space with that other annoying core. He had been willing to risk his life just for her to be free. Just for her to be where she was right then. Because he cared. Because she fell in love with him as he continued to try to save her. Chell decided that if on the slim chance she ever saw him again, she'd forgive him. Not entirely, but she'd still forgive him. She remembered how much it hurt to see him change from wanting to save them, to wanting to kill her.

She let out a shaky sigh and stared at the moon. She almost missed it; testing, being in the chambers. She felt bare without the Portal Gun and the long-fall boots. But she'd never go back there now. Chell would never be a lab rat again.

She got around to thinking about all the mysterious things that she never found an answer to while she was escaping. The display in the room with the "Bring your daughter to work day." The on with the monstrous potato growing from it. She noticed something about it that made her stomach twist into knots. It had said "By, Chell." Her. She didn't even remember doing that project. That meant that one of her parents worked at Aperture. But she was adopted. Her adoptive parents then. Speaking of adopted…

Chell abruptly sat up and looked at her stomach. Was she really fat like GLaDOS always said? She put her hands on her stomach and frowned. She didn't think she was _that_ fat… She paused. Her frown turned to a smile. And then something amazing happened.

She laughed. It was hoarse and rough-sounding, but you could tell she was laughing. Her vocal chords strained to work again as she layed back down in the wheat and let her laughter fade to giggles, then silence. Chell had to admit; her laugh sounded pretty horrific. Maybe she'd work on that, because there was no GLaDOS to not give the satisfaction of her emotions and voice to. She closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, the red color of the back of her eyelids faded to black. Was there a cloud over the sun?

"Never heard your voice before, lady." A familiar voice comment from above her, "Must say, you look horri- Great. You look great, actually."

Chell's eyes shot open to glare at an old friend.

"'Ello, love." Wheatly gave her a toothy, apologetic grin.

Without question him about why he was here in the first place and not floating about space, Chell gave him a foot to the crotch.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, loves. I hope you enjoyed it. I finished Portal 2 not too long ago, and I decided to make a fic about it. As you can tell, it's shitty and error ridden like most of my writing, but that's alright. With me at least. Maybe not you as the reader. Welp, lets hope I don't go abandoning this story like all the others I've written, because, let's face it. I'm anything but committed to shit. Feel free to comment, favorite, and all the fun stuff, because I won't be expecting it. Go on. Make my day. And you have a good one. Also, please don't kill me for making Chell talk. I know some people think that fanfiction has to be deadly accurate to the series...<p>

Love,

Cynthia


End file.
